


Older

by spicycrispysalmon



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Extended Universe, Nightwing (Comics), Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Batfleck - Freeform, Brenton Thwaites is Dick Grayson, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27225460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicycrispysalmon/pseuds/spicycrispysalmon
Summary: Dick wished he was old and wise enough to be with Bruce.Songfic inspired by Birdy's Older.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 9
Kudos: 42





	Older

**Author's Note:**

> BIG BAT THANKS TO Averia on brudick discord server / AO3 for being my helpful beta reader! 
> 
> This is my first brudick fic so pls be gentle uwu

_**I wish that I was older,** _

_**Old enough to be yours** _

'Age is just a number' they said

Well, at least that's what Dick wished.

He wished he's old enough to be on Bruce's side

_**And I wish that I was wiser,** _

_**Wise enough to be strong-minded,** _

_**To keep up with the words you say** _

_**That make me feel so young** _

Dick knew he's mature and wise enough to decide that he has a big crush on Bruce

But there are times when he wished he was wise enough to keep up with Bruce's words when he explained the plan before they went on patrol

Instead, Dick just ended up sitting on the desk and watched the older man say the words with a blush on his young face

_**And I wish that we were strangers,** _

_**Strange enough to go unnoticed from this crowd** _

Sometimes Dick wondered what would've happened if they had met in a better circumstance

Without the accident so Bruce didn't have to take him under his care

Maybe they'd still get frowned upon, but it would be just for their age gap, not their actual relationship

_**And I wish that we were closer,** _

_**Close enough for me to hold you** _

_**When your lonely nights become too long to bear** _

No matter how many times Bruce said Dick is the closest thing he has to family, Dick still felt they weren't close enough.

He wanted to be close enough for Bruce to hold or confide with

So Bruce won't have to bear all the burden in his head alone when he woke up in the middle of the night.

_**You hold your head up high,** _

_**Though it’s hard to,** _

_**I can’t keep back,** _

_**I know I just want you,** _

Dick really admired the way Bruce stayed strong throughout his life

But sometimes he wanted to tell him that it's okay to loosen up

Just like this time when he braved himself to sit on Bruce's lap and cornered him on a chair in the Batcave.

"I've been restraining myself for all these years, denying it.

I can't keep holding it back, Bruce."

_**But I don’t know where this is going,** _

_**I’ve just been hoping** _

_**And I can see by your smile** _

_**That you’re glowing inside and out** _

Dick lets out a soft sigh to calm himself when he notices the changed look on Bruce's face

The older man's concerned face turned into a soft, soothing smile.

The one smile barely seen by most people.

Dick blinks and tries to find the answer in Bruce's eyes when he feels the calloused hand brushing his face and hair in such gentle manner he didn't know Bruce had.

"... You're not the only one who's been in denial, Dickie.

I love you, too."

_**Let’s not pretend like it’s not what it is,** _

_**When I’m just starting to realize** _

_**That I love you** _


End file.
